


Mítico

by superLemonPie



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Merman Lance (Votron), Photographer Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: Día 6 del Fictober 2018.En el que Keith fotografía a una extraña pero bella criatura.





	Mítico

Keith caminaba por la playa, los pies descalzos y una cámara entre las manos. Esa playa siempre estaba solitaria, y era un buen lugar para tomar fotografías de animales extraños, esperaba encontrar algo interesante ese día.

Más adelante había una pared de roca con un pequeño bosquecillo en la parte alta. Sería más fácil rodearla por el agua, ahora que la marea estaba baja, que escalarla. Arremangó sus pantalones y se adentró en el mar, sujetándose en la roca y fijándose en dónde caían sus pasos. La arena se filtraba entre sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Caminó hasta el otro lado, donde los árboles crecían grandes apenas acababa la arena, el sol parecía brillar más fuerte ahí. Y cuando Keith alzó su mirada, listo para sacar una fotografía al paisaje, divisó una figura en una roca cercana. La figura parecía humana a simple vista, tenía la piel tostada y se encontraba recostada, tomando el sol, en lo alto de aquella roca, pero si la mirabas a más detalle podías notar como más debajo de la cintura comenzaba a brillar. Tonos azules enceguecieron a Keith. Escamas. Lo que veía brillar eran escamas.

El tritón que descansaba sobre la roca lo percibió en pocos segundos, sus oídos alertando que había alguien cerca. Giró el rostro hacia Keith justo en el preciso momento en el que la cámara capturaba la escena. Después de eso, la extraña criatura desapareció en rápidos movimientos, ocultándose y huyendo en el agua.

Keith observó la imagen tomada. Ojos azules, piel morena, pequeñas escamas adornando sus mejillas y la clavícula. Era simplemente hermoso, y Keith esperaba volver a encontrarlo.

Keith caminaba por la playa, los pies descalzos y una cámara entre las manos. Esa playa siempre estaba solitaria, y era un buen lugar para tomar fotografías de animales extraños, esperaba encontrar algo interesante ese día.

Más adelante había una pared de roca con un pequeño bosquecillo en la parte alta. Sería más fácil rodearla por el agua, ahora que la marea estaba baja, que escalarla. Arremangó sus pantalones y se adentró en el mar, sujetándose en la roca y fijándose en dónde caían sus pasos. La arena se filtraba entre sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Caminó hasta el otro lado, donde los árboles crecían grandes apenas acababa la arena, el sol parecía brillar más fuerte ahí. Y cuando Keith alzó su mirada, listo para sacar una fotografía al paisaje, divisó una figura en una roca cercana. La figura parecía humana a simple vista, tenía la piel tostada y se encontraba recostada, tomando el sol, en lo alto de aquella roca, pero si la mirabas a más detalle podías notar como más debajo de la cintura comenzaba a brillar. Tonos azules enceguecieron a Keith. Escamas. Lo que veía brillar eran escamas.

El tritón que descansaba sobre la roca lo percibió en pocos segundos, sus oídos alertando que había alguien cerca. Giró el rostro hacia Keith justo en el preciso momento en el que la cámara capturaba la escena. Después de eso, la extraña criatura desapareció en rápidos movimientos, ocultándose y huyendo en el agua.

Keith observó la imagen tomada. Ojos azules, piel morena, pequeñas escamas adornando sus mejillas y la clavícula. Era simplemente hermoso, y Keith esperaba volver a encontrarlo.


End file.
